peach girl
by prics17
Summary: lucí es una chica de 16 años que vive acomplejada por su color de su piel. ella esta enamorada de uno de sus compañeros leonardo. pero también conocerá a raphael un chico mujeriego que la acosa pero siempre la apoya, y tendrá que luchar con las intrigas de selene, una compañera de clases ¿podra ella ser feliz con la persona que ama?


**Hola aquí les traigo una nueva historia es una adaptación de la historia de peach girl, así que aclaro que tmnt, y la historia no es mía. Las tmnt, son de Nick y peach girl es de miwa ueda. Bueno aclaro que la historia se centra solo en leo y raph, y un ocs, es un universo alterno así que voy a incluir a las otras tortugas pero no como protagonistas, si no como personajes secundarios. Espero y les agrade esta historia **

**Capitulo 1: huracán de amor **

-las personas caminaban por las grandes calles de new york, todas estaban centradas en sus asuntos hasta que una chica hizo un escándalo en la calle dejando de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para voltearla a ver

**-deja de verme, ¡viejo pervertido! **

**-pe, pero… ¿qué fue eso?-**se quedo helado y con la cara roja

-Unos chicos platicaban entre ellos-** pero que ruda ¿no? **

**-ella esta en mi clase- **

_-piel bronceada, ojos grandes de color verde, que los hombres encuentran atractivos y cabello rojo, que piensan que esta teñido. ¿Hermosa, fácil y despistada? Maldición mi apariencia siempre me trae problemas- _

-**hey lucí-** se le acerca una chica-** te encuentras bien te veo algo deprimida- **

**-ha hola Selene- **

**-¿quien, era ese viejo extraño?, el no intento comprarte por sexo o ¿sí? **

**En la escuela **

-Lucí se encontraba en frente de su casillero mientras le contaba ha Selene lo que le había sucedido

**-¿puedes creerlo? El dijo ¿Qué hay de 50 dólares nena?, ¿Por qué luzco así para los hombres? –** estaba bastante molesta-

**-jajaja, eso es tan desagradable pero puedo ver porque ellos te preguntan eso. Me refiero a que te vez al tipo de chica que aria eso- **

-lucí la miro bastante molesta- **¡hey ¿donde conseguiste esta bolsa?!- **

**-¿huh?, ¿esto la compre?-**

**-¿la compraste?-**_vi esa bolsa en una tienda ayer. Pero no tenía suficiente dinero, quería ir hoy para comprarla _

**-después de que te fuiste ayer, regrese a la tienda y la compre ¿acaso no es linda? **

**-¿a qué te refieres con que linda?, ¡ese no es tu estilo! **

**-bueno pues tampoco el tuyo- **

**-**_maldita mentirosa, ayer se la pasó criticando mi mal gusto, dijo que la bola estaba horrenda, y que me quedaba horrible. Me dijo todo eso para que no la comprara y al final termino ella comprándola._

**-sele, que bonita bolsa- **le dijo una chica que estaba en el pasillo

**-muchas gracias-**despidiéndose de ella

Caminaban por el pasillo, en dirección a su salón de clases**-**_Selene copia todo lo que hago… los mismos zapatos, los mismos calcetines, las mismas uñas el mismo labial, lo que más me jode, es que a ella le queda mejor que a mi… es pequeña y delicada, con la piel blanca y suave, y los chicos la adoran _

**-buenos días sele- **saluda un chico

**-buenos días- **

_-__la conozco ya desde hace tres meses y ya empieza a cansarme…_

**-¡ha Leonardo! ¡Buenos días!- **leo era alto, de piel blanca, con el cabello negro corto, tenía los ojos azules, y tenía buen cuerpo

-cuando lucí ve que se acerca leo, se detiene y se pone roja-** buenos días Selene. Lucí ayer vi a rosa y a Toni**

**-no puede ser, ¿en serio? Ha pasado mucho tiempo… ¿cómo les va? **

**-les va bien. Toma-**le da una pequeña foto-** es de parte de rosa. Una foto de ayer que nos sacamos los tres. Me pidió que te saludara de su parte-** se va caminando

**-gracias leo- ¡**_guay una foto de leo!_

**En la clase de arte **

Los alumnos se encontraban sentados en el jardín de la escuela, mientras pitaban el paisaje que más les gustara. Lucí se encontraba pintando uno de los jardines, mientras recordaba alegremente su encuentro con leo

**-lucí, ahora que lo pienso platicas mucho con Leonardo ¿verdad? Y eso que con los demás chicos apenas y cruzas una palabra… **

**-ah, si… fuimos a clases durante dos años…-**se levanta del suelo**- voy a cambiar el agua-** se va corriendo del lugar

**-ha estado cerca…-**lucí llega donde esta la fuente y sin querer escucha la conversación que tiene unos chicos

**-esta claro, la número uno es Selene, es muy guapa- **

**-esa piel blanca…**

**-encima si lucí esta con ella, resalta aun más- **

**-¿porque estará tan bronceada?, **

**-de seguro, va a esas camas de bronceado- **

**-idiota, lucí estaba en el equipo de natación, por eso esta morena. No saben nada de ella así que no la critiquen- **

**-**se pone roja-**leo…**

Ya en el salón de clases, lucí se estaba poniendo crema bloqueadora, mientras Selene la observaba

**-si te pones tanto bloqueador, no vas a dejar respirar los poros **

**- no me importa, este verano pienso recuperar mi piel blanca a toda costa-** observa a leo que esta escribiendo en el pizarrón- _y cuando tenga la piel más blanca que la de leo… __le confesare mi amor- _

**En los pasillos **

**-lucí, ¿te gusta alguien en especial?-**lucí se sorprende**- si hay alguien ¿verdad? **

**-**_oh no…-_

**-déjame adivinar es leo… **

**-ha, ¿cómo te has dado cuenta? Me da vergüenza por eso lo mantenía en secreto-**_eso es-_**me gusta ese chico de allí-** señalando a un chico no tan alto de piel blanca, cabello negro un poco largo con rayos rojos y ojos verdes, tenía un muy buen cuerpo. Estaba platicando con unas chicas-** menos mal, debo dar gracias de que este chico estaba cerca-** el chico la volteo a ver y le guiño un ojo. Esto hizo que se pusiera roja-** pero… que-**se va caminando-_eso me ha asustado, es la primera vez que un chico me guiña un ojo, Raphael hamato, hasta ahora no lo había visto de cerca, debe ser cierto que es muy popular entre las chicas… pero leo es cien veces más guapo-_lucí se voltea y se da cuenta que ya Selene esta platicando con Raphael- **esa Selene- **

**Después de clases **

**-hola, raph- **

**-hola. ¿Oyes ese bolso?… **

**-ah, este-**señalando su bolso- ¿**a que es bonito? **

**-¿Por qué lo tienes tu? ¿No era a tu amiga el que le gustaba ese bolso?-** Selene se paralizo-** las vi por casualidad, eras tú la que criticaba el bolso- **

**No… nada de eso a mí también me gustaba y… **

**-me gustan las chicas amables y consideradas, en vez de las chicas hipócritas como tú, me gustan más las chicas llenas de vida como tu amiga. Ha sido muy egoísta de tu parte y eso que eres su amiga. **

Selene se fue muy molesta y llego a su salón donde lucí se encontraba haciendo el aseo con otras chicas

**-toma-**dejando el bolso en la mesa-**puedes quedarte con este bolso de mal gusto-** se va del salón

**-¿Selene? y a esta que le pasa **

**-escuche que Raphael la rechazo-** dijo una de las chicas que estaban ahí

_-¿Qué?, ¿que han rechazado a Selene?, bravo Raphael de repente me has gustado. Claro no te comparas en nada a leo _

**Al día siguiente **

**-buenos días-** lucí se da cuenta que en el pizarrón esta escrito Raphael y lucí están enamorados, esto hace que se enoje y valla a reclamarle a Selene. **¿Por qué has hecho eso? **

**-¿Qué he hecho? **

**-lo escribiste tu, no es así eso de que Raphael y yo estamos enamorados **

**-¿Qué quieres decir? **

**-no te hagas la tonta, eres la única que sabe que me gusta Raphael. ¿Qué vas hacer si se extiende el rumor? **

**-hey, esta bien como esta ¿no?, al fin y al cabo es verdad. Creo que ya te lo había dicho no fui yo, alguien debió de haber escuchado nuestra conversación. No le eches la culpa a alguien si no tienes pruebas**- Selene se va caminando algo molesta

**-estoy muy molesta, si no has sido tú ¿entonces quien ha sido?-** tres chicas se le acercan

**-¿Cómo has conseguido atrapar a raph? **Dice una chica castaña

**-¿He?- **

**-fuiste tú la que se le acerco a él, ¿verdad?-** le dice una chica rubia

-**esperen un momento lo han entendido mal, la verdad es que yo nunca he hablado con Raphael **

**-no nos mientas si ya se han besado-** dice una chica de cabello negro

**-¡besado!, ¿quién ha dicho eso?-**_oh no otra vez Selene- _

**-lo dijo raph **

**-es una broma ¿o qué? Nunca lo he besado. En este mismo momento me va aclarar, cuando lo he besado **

**-tú no te vas de aquí-** las chicas la jalaron y la tiraron al suelo, al mismo tiempo se le cayó la foto que tenia de leo**, **al tratar de recogerlo una de las chicas la piso, haciendo que lucí se enojara y las empezara a golpear. Ellas empezaron a llorar, y al ver que estaba también ahí raph corrieron hacia el

**-yo no pienso ayudarlas, así que ni se me acerquen- **

-lucí se acerco a donde estaba y le dio un puñetazo haciendo que se cayera-

**-eso dolió, sin duda tienes la mano muy pesada lucí-**

**-**lucí lo tomo de playera- **¿dime quien te beso, donde y cuando?**

-**con que no te acuerdas. ¿Recuerdas hace dos años cuando salvaste de morir ahogado en la playa? **

**-¿hace dos años? Así ya recuerdo que un idiota se metió al mar y no sabía nadar todo y por poco se mure y todo por tratar de recoger una pelota**

**-ese día, cuando deje de respirar tu me hiciste el boca a boca**

**-no lo hice-**

**-pues yo recuerdo, la sensación de tu pelo largo acariciándome la cara- **

**-¿de qué hablas? yo no te hice el boca a boca fue el socorrista- **

-entonces recordó que el socorrista tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, esto hizo que raph se decepcionara-

**-nosotras nos preocupamos por nada-** las otras tres chicas se fueron-

-**no puede ser… porque un chico- **

**-te harás responsable ¿verdad?**

**-¿responsable? **

**-todo esto es tú culpa si el rumor se expande…-**-**no le habrás dicho a todo el mundo que nos besamos verdad. Idiota, idiota, idiota, ahora que vas hacer-** golpeando a raph este solo ponía los brazos para cubrirse un poco- **este rumor crecerá y se extenderá y ni siquiera te he besado- **_si leo se entera- _**¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?**

**-si claro… **

**-¿de verdad?-** esto lo dijo muy contenta

-**solo tenemos que convertir el rumor en realidad-** raph tomo a lucí por la cintura y la beso, ella estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera pudo quitarse al chico de enzima

**muy bien hasta a qui, espero y les haiga gustado nos vemos para la próxima. mi otra historia también esta en proceso :)**


End file.
